Jak Loki všechny překvapil a porazil Thanose
by Amratin
Summary: Příběh pojednává o tom, Jak Loki všechny překvapil a porazil Thanose, mocného titána a bořiče světů. Inspirováno uveřejněným trailerem k filmu Avengers: Infinity War.


Byl silný. Byl až moc silný protivník. Neměli proti němu žádnou šanci. Nikdo by nepřežil ani minutu, ani sekundu, kdyby se Thanos rozhodl. Přesto že si nikdo z nich smrt nezvolil sám. Nebo skoro nikdo. To se Lokimu honilo hlavou, když se Thanos s jeho malou ale neskutečně mocnou armádou odhodlal pročistit řady Asgarďanů.

Při životě se nacházelo už jen pár osob. Thanos se blížil.

Loki se odhodlal. Uchopil Kámen prostoru. „Promiň, bratře," prohlásil a poslal Thora pryč. To Hulka rozlítilo do nepříčetnosti. „No, tak," Loki nechal Hulka zmizet. Konečně si s ulehčením oddechl. Schoval Kámen do záhybů svého pláště.

Thanos už došel. Protivníci stáli tváří v tvář. Loki byl pohlcen svým strachem a malinkatou nadějí.

„Dej mi, co je mé," řekl Thanos. „Protože co nevidět chci navštívit Svatyni a rozšířit svoji armádu o další jedince."

„Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíš."

„Neutahuj si ze mě. Viděl jsem, jak si ten Kámen schováváš. Máš ho za zády. Okamžitě mi ho dej," poručil titán.

„Dám ti Kámen, pokud mi slíbíš, že ušetříš životy mého lidu."

„Tak mi ho dej a já je nechám být."

Loki vylovil modrý kámen a podal ho Thanosovi.

„Tak se přesvědčíme, jestli jsi mě nechtěl napálit. Ty slizký hade," ukázal kamenem a před nimi se objevila červí díra pronikající do jiného světa. „Udělal jsi mi radost," Thanos pochválil Lokiho a pak zabil všechny přeživší.

„Proč?"

„Ty jsi myslel, abych ušetřil tenhle lid? Myslel jsem, že když říkáš ´můj lid´ myslíš tím Mrazivé obry."

„Tak dík," řekl Loki ironicky.

„Nemáš zač." Poté i Lokiho sprovodil ze světa. Lokiho obličej vypadal najednou klidně. Všechno šlo podle plánu.

Loki otevřel oči a zjistil, že se nachází v nudném a bezbarvém světě, jež musel být bez pochyby zemí Smrti. Dokonce ani v Záhrobí nechtěli Lokiho ani vidět. Přes svojí velmi krátkou návštěvu stihl uzavřít dohodu.

„Jsem zpátky," rozlehl se hlas největšího podvodníka všech dob po bitevním poli. Válečníci se zarazili. Loki využil příležitosti a zamířil si to odhodlaně před Thanose, tak aby vyvolal co nejvíc rozruchu. Všichni přeživší se mu radši klidili z cesty.

Mezi lidmi se ozývaly nejrůznější urážky, ale ty se od Lokiho odrážely a vracely se ke svým majitelům. Bez mrknutí oka si vykračoval ke svému cíli.

„Kolikrát tě ještě budu muset zabít? Měl jsi být mrtvý," vrhl na něho Thanos nevraživý pohled.

„Vypadá to, že ses možná trochu unáhlil. Jsem tu a se mnou i moje armáda mrtvých bojovníků," rozpažil a najednou se odevšad začaly řinout davy duchů v nejrůznějších uniformách a brněních. „Vypadá to, že klíče od Záhrobí mám teď já," hleděl na titána bledýma modrýma očima.

„Co jsi s ní udělal?!" Thanos přes svůj vztek začínal mít obavy o svou platonickou lásku.

„Myslíš paní Smrt? Hm…" Loki se tvářil, že mu přemýšlení dělá velký problém. „Nic," nakonec dodal.

„Lháři," Thanos vzkřikl.

„Ano, to je jedno z mých jmen. A teď postav se mým jedinečným vojákům. Myslím, že některé z nich poznáš."

Thanos se snažil použít Kameny nekonečna, aby odvrátil ženoucí se hordu. Nic se však nestalo.

„Síla pro mrtvé tělo neznamená vůbec nic. Nemůžeš je zabít, protože už jsou stejně mrtví. Nemůžeš jim sebrat jejich duše, protože ty teď patří mně. Ani jejich mysl nemůžeš ovládat. A pokud se rozhodneš je poslat časem zpět do minulosti. Zemřelým nezáleží na čase. Počkají na onom místě, dokud se minulost nestane přítomností. Kámen reality? Myslíš si, že existuje svět bez smrti? Kde je život, musí být zákonitě i smrt. A kde není žádný život, tam nemůžeš být ani ty. Takže by ti ve tvé situaci mohl pomoci jen jeden Kámen," ozřejmil Loki nesporné výhody své armády.

Thanos se rozhodl vyzkoušet Kámen prostoru. Zamířil rukavicí k obloze. Jeho čin zůstal bez odezvy. Na bitevní pole se začaly snášet sněhové vločky. Na Lokiho havraních vlasech zanechávaly viditelné bílé krůpěje.

„Jak…?" zašeptal titán.

„Ups. Asi jsem musel nějakým nedopatřením zaměnit tenhle Kámen prostoru s ukradenou relikvií Mrazivých obrů," Loki ukázal pravý Kámen.

„Ty zmetku."

„Tak nějak jsem si myslel, že na tu záměnu nikdy nepřijdeš. Protože jsi kolosální hlupák. Připrav se na smrt. Teď," Loki zakřičel. Vydal tím tajný signál.

Zatím co se Loki celou dobu snažil Thanose rozptýlit, Ant-man vyšplhal po titánovi a dostal se do rukavice. Teď musel Ant-man vyvinout obrovskou snahu, aby Thanosovi sundal rukavici. A to se mu podařilo.

Loki zvedl Kámen prostoru a vytvořil portál, jímž Thanose poslal do říše Smrti, přesně podle dohody. A všechna mrtvá těla následovala titána do země, do které patřila. Vstup ještě nechal otevřený. Rozhlížel se po bitevním poli. Hledal jednu známou tvář. Ale prostor byl rozsáhlý a Loki nemohl mít jistotu, že ten, koho hledá, bude někde tady.

Náhle obrovská dlaň zachytila Lokiho rameno. „Říkali, že jsi mrtvý," řekl Thor. „Jako vždycky," objal s radostí svého bratra.

„Ve skutečnosti nejsem ani mrtvý ani živý. Dejme tomu, že jsem nemrtvý. Musím se vrátit zpátky," pohlédl na Thora kalnýma bledýma očima bez jediné jiskry. Jeho dech měl těžkou vůni. „Třeba se brzy uvidíme," řekl bez jediné víry ve svá slova.

„Nikdy nezapomenu na to, co jsi mi udělal," prohlásil Thor. Loki zkameněl.

„Teda. Nikdy nezapomenu, co dobrého jsi pro nás dnes udělal. Buď zdráv, bratře," Thor poplácal Lokiho po zádech a Loki zmizel a s ním i portál. A svět byl zase jednou zachráněn.

„Teď jsem pánem světa já," zvolal obrovský mravenčí muž a mával rukavicí.

„Okamžitě to polož," vyzval ho Iron man s přichystaným arsenálem.

„No tak, lidi. To byl jen vtip."

„Dohodu jsi splnil. Ale přesto tě zde nikdo nechce. Natož, když jsi tak podle obelhal našeho váženého hosta," promluvila vládkyně podsvětí klidně. „Přesto, abys neřekl, že jsem se k tobě zachovala nevděčně, máš možnost si vybrat, jak s tebou naložím."

„Jaké jsou možnosti?" zajímalo Lokiho.

„Možností je nesčíslně mnoho."

„Aha. Chtěl bych se znovu dostat na zem." Snil o slunci, obloze, přírodě, zurčícím potoku, lidské činnosti, o životě.

„Uvědomuješ si, že tvé současné tělo ti tuto možnost nedovoluje?"

„V tom případě chci i nové tělo."

„Jak si přeješ. Všichni si oddechneme, až se odtud dostaneš."

„Děkuji ti, paní," Loki se zdvořile uklonil. Taky bude neskonale vděčný, až se odtamtud dostane.

Thor se bezcílně toulal světem. Téměř před deseti lety se jemu a jeho týmu podařilo porazit největšího padoucha všech dob. A on od té doby nedokázal najít pokoj. Připadalo mu, že mu něco schází. Něco, co ho dělalo lepším. Někdo, díky němuž vypadalo všechno, čeho se hromovládce dopustil jako ctnost.

Procházel se zapadlými uličkami Paříže, když uslyšel slova a hlas, jež ho vrátily do dětství. „Přistupte blíž a nechte se ovládnout silou magie…" Thor se prodíral davem k mluvčímu.

„… Před vámi leží balíček karet, vezměte si, prosím, jednu kartu a kouzlo může začít…" Thor roztrhl hlouček před pouličním iluzionistou.

„Je tohle vaše karta?" zeptalo se drobné dítě. Žena zavrtěla hlavou. Chlapec se usmál. „Tak v tom případě ji vzal tenhle muž," otočil se k Thorovi a z kapsy mu vyndal žolíka. Usmál se na paní a vložil ji do dlaně její podepsanou kartu.

„Rozkošné," pronesla a odměnila dětskou snahu několika kovovými mincemi.

Kluk poděkoval, ale nebyl nijak nadšený z vydělaného obnosu. Příště se bude muset snažit víc, tohle mu bude sotva stačit na obživu.

„Jak se jmenuješ, dítě?" ozvala se starostlivá žena z davu.

„Fin Dumond," představil se. „Pojďte se stát součástí dalšího triku, madam," vyzval ji.

„Tak pro dnešek. Ale rodiče by tě neměli nechávat samotného na ulici a žebrat, Fine," pokárala nepřítomné dospělé.

„Jenže já nemám nikoho, kdo by na mě dával pozor. Na své rodiče si ani nepamatuju," chlapec rozčíleně míchal karty. Thor ho uchopil za rameno. Hoch s leknutím vzhlédl.

„Postarám se o to, abys už nikdy nebyl sám," prohlásil vysoký muž.

„Kdo jste, pane?" Fin se odtáhl.

„Já jsem tvůj bratr."

„To zní jako špatný vtip," bránil se kluk.

„Uvnitř musíš vědět, že to je pravda."

Fin rezignoval. Měl takový zvláštní pocit, který mu říkal, že ten obr mluví pravdu. Klesl na bratrovu mužnou hruď. Thor ho jemně objal. „A teď mi vrať mou peněženku," dodal trochu výhrůžně.


End file.
